Unmanned Air Vehicles (UAVs) are commonly used to perform a variety of tasks. Such tasks include performing wide area searches of areas, surveillance operations, delivery of payloads, etc.
Conventionally, procedures to be performed by a UAV in order to complete a task are determined by a human operator and typically involve the direct control, by the human operator, of the UAV and on-board sensors. Such procedures may include, for example, the remote flying of the UAV by the operator to follow a route, and/or the moving of on-board sensors etc.
Furthermore, typically data gathered by a UAV (e.g. using on-board sensor systems) is transmitted to an entity remote from the UAV for analysis.
However, the manual control of a UAV and the transmission of data gathered by that UAV tend to require relatively high band-width communication.